legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Garrus Vakarian
Description Former member of C-Sec after having some issues with the illegal activity even after the reaper threat, Garrus went to Omega to work his life as a vigilante to kill off the illegal criminals there and was on his own because of Sidonis's betrayal. He was rescued by Shepard from the three gangs, The Eclipse, The Bloodpack, and The Bluesuns then went after Sidonis for his cowardly act of leading him and his comrades into a trap. Commander Shepard forced Garrus to let it go as killing him won't bring his friends back, yet Sidonis is showing regret for his actions promising Garrus that he will live a better life, even attempted to turn himself into the government and was turned down as Omega had no government there due to it being lawless, thus no legal action was taken. Garrus participated along with any of other Shepards remaining squad mates that were not busy with their kinds own issues to bring the final fight to the reapers. The war was over and Garrus returned to his homeworld after a long journey on The Normandy 2. Garrus is voiced by Brandon Keener His theme The Fayelon Story Garrus was the first to come in contact with the girls. When he walked right passed them, he almost didn't notice them but they barely took notice of him. When the girls were dealing with a mean, turian bartender who tried to promote underage drinking, Garrus came in and stood up for the girls by reaming in on the guy for what he tried to do. A little afterwards, they exchanged introductions and chatted with him a little before being caught offguard with their pursuer, a massive dark entity, having caught up with them. When the entity unleashed a hoard of monsters on everyone in the Citidel, the girls fought back even displaying their powers and transformation, much to Garrus' surprise. After the grueling fight, Garrus and the other members of the Normandy promised to help the girls defeat their enemy however they can. He was handpicked by Jewel to hide her portion of a magical key that is said to open a mysterious door. Garrus took on this task and was able to find a really good place to hide the piece. Garrus hardly knew much about magical girls, unlike Tali, Ashley, Liara and Miranda, so he had to count on them to tell him what they knew about them. Regardless of that, he was willing to do whatever needed to be done to help the girls out. At the start, he had been egged on a few times by Tali and Mordin to watch some of the magical girl show as a means to help him better understand them. He was hesitant at first as he wasn't too crazy about the idea but he eventually did. Very often, he's been roped in to their binge sessions of Pretty Cure against his will, spending many hours watching episode after episode until he couldn't stay up. Regardless of having no interest in the shows, he was greatly surprised with seeing a bunch of little girls in frilly outfits being as tough as they are. He also watched several other shows with Mordin and Tali as well as Miranda, Ashley, Liara and sometimes Kasumi. Although greatly impressed with the shows, he still preferred the real live magical girls over the fictional ones, hoping that they would one day as strong as them, or even stronger, but he never wanted them to push themselves too far, especially Jewel. He was also nominated by most of the Normandy crew to be the girls' main caretaker, much to his dismay. He had tried to decline the offer but everyone else remained firm with their decision, to which he had no other choice but to concede. Despite not being too thrilled about this, he took his new role seriously as he had kept a close eye on the girls, be it preventing them from overworking themselves while training or even look after them as they fought against their enemies. He especially became overprotective of him, with him being moreso towards Jewel. Meister of War Garrus Vakarian was sent by Commander Shepard to go join The Odyssey Elite group under his Archangel vigilante alias name, helping them out to take out members of The Criminal empire, The Murderisitc League, and The Beelzeboss League that dare wish to make the heroes save for the military ones worse than they already have been in, due to some presidential lie about the heroes being worse than the villains are. Tech Powers Concussive Shot: fires a powerful energy blast that brings down the enemy with large bonecrushing force. Overload: Sends a disruptive energy attack that effectively brings down energy shields and damage the circuitry of machine opponents. Gallery Garrus_in_full_armor_by_Homicide_Crabs.jpg 270px-Garrus_Character_Box.png Garrus_Vakarian_01_by_johntesh.jpg garrusvakarian____by_grievousorvenom-d5flr46.jpg|"Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations." Garrus_23ew.png __garrus_vakarian_mass_effect_drawn_by_gobeur__3cb47351c142c91c66f4584c811d3d81.png 9714eeb15d715a197c3d513bf081a518.jpg dddssd.jpg QZVOcf0.jpg Vakarian_After_Executor_Pallin.png garrus_vakarian_by_tufttail-d5dwrd5.jpg garrusv1.png 1267296840_right_behind_you_shepard_by_squidbunny.jpg garrusvaka_wznuacjh.jpg Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Armored Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Sniper Category:Tech Users Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story